


As the days grow darker

by ApathicAuthor



Series: Macabre Run [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Child Corpses, Child Death, Corpses, Decaying corpses, Eye Horror, Gen, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Health Issues, Mutants, Mutation, Mutilation, Psychological Trauma, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Trauma, child harm, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApathicAuthor/pseuds/ApathicAuthor
Summary: What once was the nice and happy town of Cookiedale, is now a wasteland. The empty streets are haunted with dangerous Mutants, blood, and mutilated Corpses. A small group of survivors gathered together to help And protect each other, but how long will it take until that succumb to insanity, death and darkness, picking them off, on, by, one. Gingerbrave, the bravest of the group, hoped that his sister, Gingerbright, would be ok and safe out there with the small group she ventured out with, but he had a feeling, things weren’t going to go well.
Relationships: Chili Pepper Cookie/Cotton Candy Cookie (Cookie Run), Gingerbrave/Devil Cookie (Cookie run), Herb Cookie/Rockstar Cookie (Cookie Run), Mint Choco Cookie/Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run), Pistachio cookie/Cocoa cookie (Cooke run), Princess Cookie/Pomegranate Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Macabre Run [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622821
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Nothing is Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from the POV of Gingerbrave, and is the first installment to the series “Macabre run” which is that name of this au.

“Entry #1

So, let’s start off with saying this. If your reading this, I’m probably dead, missing, or one of those creatures lurking in this wasteland. I don’t want anybody to read this, I don’t want them to know how scared I am. I’m supposed to be the Brave one, it’s in my name, GingerBRAVE, I can’t let them know I’m not as brave as I usually am, it’s a lot of pressure to put on a kid you know? I mean, yeah, I’m a teen, and yeah, I’m probably much more mature than I was before all this happened, but I’m still a kid regardless. But, Anyways, a groups was sent out to scavenge a week ago, just a Few people, Fire Spirit, Devil, Angel, and Bright. They haven’t returned yet, and there has been no sight of them. They should’ve been back by now, it worries me, what if something happened? I’m going out in a bit to look for them, it’s late at night, so everyone else is asleep, and hopefully won’t hear me leaving. Well, I have to go, the more time I write here, the more time I waste not looking for them. We already lost so many cookies here, we can’t lose anymore.“

I closed my journal and hid it under my pillow as I looked around, no one appeared to be awake, and the mutants weren’t as active at night, so I should be safe. I slowly stand up and Slowly make my way out the door, grabbing a few things from the storage closet on the way out. A Dagger, some food, water. I know I shouldn’t, but I’m not coming back here until I find my friends.

We had set up a base in an old warehouse, it had lots of food and water, but with the amount of cookies kept here, we started running low quick. We now go out and scavenge For stuff whenever supplies run dangerously low, only small groups, so if they don’t return, we still have a lot of people to fight for us.

Before I could leave the building, I hear a monotone voice speak from behind me. “Any reason for being up this late, Brave?” I turn around to see Wind Archer staring at me sternly, his arms crossed and his posture straight. While I was the leader of the group, Wind Archer did most of the deciding, and I guess he decided to stay awake.

“Oh, uh, uh. I was just um, gonna go outside for a breather, you know?” I nervously explained, I could feel the lies burn through my mouth, he wasn’t gonna believe that, he not stupid, heck, I’d be surprised if he wasn’t the smartest person in the base, but I couldn’t just tell him the truth, then he’d definitely be upset with me.

“GingerBrave, listen, I know how worried you’ve been about Bright, But, we can’t just go out looking for every group that doesn’t come back, that’s how my...” he hesitated with continuing his sentence, shifting his hands to hug himself, before sighing and looking away “that’s how we lost Millennial Tree“ he corrected himself quickly. We all know he saw Millenial Tree as a father, but as stoic as he is, he’s never gonna admit it. “Come on, let’s go back to bed, we’ll send out—“

“No” I interrupted, looking at him with wide eyes and a stern glare. I wasn’t just gonna assume Bright was dead, she could still be alive, but not looking for her is just asking for her to die, I’m not letting that happen. “Listen, it’s dark out, the mutants are more dormant than in the morning, I got a dagger as well.” I explainEd, trying to convince the demigod to let me leave, but he wasn’t having it.

“Brave I—“ “I’ll be back before morning! I promise” I interrupted again, being more persistent, if he wanted me to go back to bed, he was gonna have to drag me back there himself. But alas, he sighed and nodded, waving his hand dismissively.

“Fine, fine, go, be back before the first break of dawn, or else” he said before turning around and wandering back to the sleeping quarters.

I smile as I leave the warehouse and stare up ya the moon. I hope moonlight is calm on new moons, I don’t think being forced into a coma would be good right now. I sigh and look ahead of me, walking through the quiet abandoned streets of The town I once knew.


	2. Scopophobia

The walk through town was almost nostalgic for me, the quietness of the town at night almost makes it feel like nothing ever went wrong, nothing went to literal hell. It's as if, I could be actually happy again. My nostalgia was cut short, as I soon felt the intense feeling of someone starting at me, not just one person though, but multiple, multiple sets of eyes watching my every move carefully.

I frantically start to look around, I could feel my heart racing as panic went through my mind, trying desperately to find whoever, whatever, was starting at me. I just wanted them to stop starting, I couldn't handle this. I slowly pulled out my Dagger and with shaky hands and held it out in clear view, making sure whoever it was, knew I was armed.

I suddenly freeze as I notice a floating shape in the distance, I was almost motionless, save for the fact it was bobbing up and down, hovering just slightly above the ground. It had, from what I could tell, feathered wings and a dress. I couldn't really make many features out on it, but realization hit me when I saw a glint of an angel wing neckless caused by the light of the moon.

”Angel?” I mutter under my breath as I smile, putting my dagger away, I had found someone at least, they must have been staring at me, But too afraid to approach. I slowly start to make my way over to them as I call out to them, forgetting the dangers out here. They seemed so much more unresponsive than usual, and Angel was a very emotional and responsive cookie. I only understood why once I got close enough to see what had happened to them.

Eyes. They were covered in white, blank eyes. They had no pupil or iris, but I could tell they were all looking at me. I felt a wretched knit forming my stomach, whatever I had eaten that day coming back up to haunt me. I couldn't tear my eyes away, it was a horrific awful sight, not just the unknown amount of eyes covering their body, but the fact that this had even happened to them, it made me feel horrible. I could only imagine what had happened to the others. Devil, Fire Spirit, Bright...

I was snapped out of my thoughts as what Angel had turned into started floating towards me. I slowly backed away, before bolting down the street, running for my life. I couldn't even remember the past few minutes after that, it was just running, and running. Before being pulled into an alley way by something.

It threw me to the ground and held a hand over my mouth, earning only violent thrashing and pushing form me. I quickly reaching into my Satchel and pull out the dagger, slashing at whoever it was that was pinning me down.

“WOAH SHIT” they screamed out as they let go of me, crawling away slightly. “What are ya, crazy? I just saved your damn life!” I recognized that voice, but it took me a minute to actually realize who it was. Devil, they were alive, and they looked to be in very rough shape. They still wore their usual red footie pajamas and white boots, except they had the hood down, showing their messy Blue hair. They had scratches covering their face, and what looked to be both a black eye and missing fang.

I slowly put my dagger back into my satchel and tackle hugged Devil, only receiving a hug back. I pulled away and looked at them, almost tearing up. “I’m sorry, I’m just, shaken up” my voice was almost shaking, and I could feel the tears start to fall. Devil just gave a sympathetic look and patted my shoulder.

“Oh alright, not the worst thing to happen to me recently” Devil said, chuckling, before looking out of the alley towards the street. Angel was still floating around, looking for me probably “you probably can’t imagine what it’s like to watch someone grow a bunch of eyes, Let alone your own twin” they said, trying to find light in the moment, though I only respond by covering my mouth in horror.

“Oh no, Devil“ I felt more tears fall down my face as I sit in the alleyway, Devil sitting across from me. “So, what now? Should we go look for the others of your group, or?” I shakily ask, not really wanting to continue this dreaded search.

Devil just shrugged and looked at me “we could catch up on all the shit I’ve missed back at the warehouse, as well as stuff I’ve learn” they said, smiling at me as they Hugged their knees, yawning slightly, but seemed unwilling to sleep. I just simple nod and stare at the ground, letting my thoughts consume me.


	3. A long ways to go

Devil and me sat in silence for a bit, Devil becoming anxious, almost paranoid. All I could do was stare as I tried to gather myself, I still couldn’t understand, Angel hand mutated, turned into such a horrifying but silent creature. As I tried to understand my own thoughts, Devil broke the silence quickly, trying to cheer me up. “So, um, how have things been back at the base. Is everyone alright there?”

I thought for a moment on how to answer them, I did know how things were, I was just at a loss for words, after what just happened, I still needed to to think. I take a deep breath, and let it out, starting to explain. “Everyone is doing fine, Wind Archer is still having trouble coping with losing Millennial though, and I don’t blame him either. When you were literally manifested to protect someone, and then after so long of doing so you fail?" I look out of the alleyway, the streets still empty and quiet, “It must have been hard on him.” I look back at Devil, who was staring at me sympathetically, hugging their knees as their tail swayed calmly.

“But anyways, how about you, why were you gone for so long?” I asked, leaning on my knees slightly, staring into Devil’s tired, golden eyes. They hesitated, leaning up slightly, before yawning again and rubbing their eyes.

“Things have been rough, me and Fire Spirit have been doing well out here, barely surviving, and Angel... you, you already know what happened,” they said, their voice cracking when mentioning Angel. I can only imagine what it was like to see that happen, to see the eyes sprout from their skin. I could feel the bile rising at the back of my throat. But as Devil kept talking, something caught my full attention

“And I think Bright might be at The City of Wizards, but I’m not sure”. They knew where Bright was? Before I even knew it, I was Holding Devil by the shoulders, staring at the, with a face of panic, reciting the same statement in my head. “You know where Bright is?” I almost screamed in their face, causing them to wince.

“Uh, y-yeah! Like I said, City of Wizards. I’m not even sure if she’s still there” They stuttered out, all most afraid. I smiled happily, knowing there was still a chance to see her again, to see my sister. As I zoned back in, I realized exactly how close I had gotten to Devil. Our faces were not even inches apart, and I was basically sitting on their lap, pinning them to the wall. I quickly stand up and step away, blushing profusely as I rubbed the back of my head. 

“Sorry, I just, when you said... never mind, let’s go” Devil looked up at me in confusion as they stood up, tilting their head.

“Go? Go where, to,” as I stared at them, I could tell they knew where I wanted to go. “Fine. I guess if we are gonna go there, we better start now” they Said with an annoyed sigh. I let out a huff as I thought to myself.

We started to walk our way to the City of wizards, staying in the shadows and taking alleyways as short cuts, keeping close to eachother.

As we walked, I couldn’t help but think back to the alleyway, when I was so up close to Devil. If I had just, moved my face a little closer to theirs... I quickly erased the thought from my head, still feeling the heat in my face. To be honest, I had always had a crush on Devil ever sense we met, I just, didn’t know how to tell them, and now I can’t really. But, that’s not important right now, feelings aren’t important during a time like this, what’s important right now, is getting Bright back, she’s the whole reason I went out looking for the group.

So here we were, walking alone together through the nights making our long journey to the City of Wizards.


	4. A City in Shambles

The long was long and tiring, I was almost afraid the sun would rise before we got there, well, at least I feel like it will, we aren't even there yet, I just wish we were. Devil said we're almost there, and honestly, I just hope to take a quick break when we get there. Boy, I really should have slept more before coming out here, I'm just tired. as I listened to Devil quietly ramble on about stuff talking about the things he saw, who he had talked to, just to help me stay awake.

as I looked ahead of me, I noticed a dull golden shine in the distance, causing me to perk up. I reached over and tapped Devil's shoulder, before pointing at the thing ahead of use, my gaze now fixated on it. it was a gate, Golden and rusted, almost as if left for age, which to my knowledge, it was. at the top of the gate, almost to accent the stained gold, was a crescent moon surrounded my some broken stars, the words "City of Wizards" being placed underneath, we were actually here, we were at the city of Wizards.

As Devil gazed at the gate, they stopped in their tracks, almost freezing as the clutched the sachel around them. I looked back at them, their golden eyes meeting my blue ones, this time being filled with fear. I turned around fully and stood in front of them, almost feeling bad for bringing them back here, something must have happened, something bad enough to gain this reaction. "Hey, Devil, are you ok? I'm sorry for dragging you back here, but-" "I see someone through the gate". I froze at his words, trying to process them, as I twirled around to look at the gate, I noticed, there was someone on the other side of the gate.

The figure was tall and slender, and was holding onto the gate firmly, I could only assume they were looking at us, trying to make out who we were as well. it felt like we were staring for ages, before the figure let go of the gate, stumbling back, before running off, bringing to my attention that they were another living person, not a mutant, but a living cookie. When I came to this realization, I bolted towards the gate, holding back the urge to call out to them in fear that it could draw some... unwanted attention. I could hear Devil run after me as I pulled on the gate as hard as I could, opening it just enough for me to squeeze through.

I so hoped it was Bright, I prayed it was bright, but then again, bright isn't that tall, or thin, but I still kept my hopes up. As I chased down the figure, I ignored Devil calling out to me, ignoring their pleas to return to them. I caught a glance at the figure, noticing a cape flapping behind them, before they turned towards and open the door of a small house, closing it behind them, following them to it. I suddenly came to a halt in front of the door as I looked at it, noticing how broken it was, it looked like it was gonna fall off the hinges. That's when I finally took in my surroundings, broken towers and pillars laid on the ground, rotten stardust seemed to grace the floor, leaving a sickly gold color. The city was in absolute shambles.

my attention was soon drawn towards Devil, who was approaching me, trying to catch their breath "Oh dear Fire Spirit, please, next time you run off like that, please, at least warn me beforehand, or carry me," they said, looking at me as they breathed heavily. I blushed lightly at the thought of carrying them, holding them so closely in my arms... no, never mind that, wasn't important. I simply just nod before looking back at the door, a wave of nervousness washing over me. I could hear noise on the other side of the door, almost like talking, in a familiar voice, a very, familiar voice.

"C... Cinnamon?" I questioned through the door, causing the mumbling to stop. Devil and I stood there silently, almost expecting something to happen, maybe something to come up and kill us. or for a response, but what we got was the door opening slowly, being met with the face of Cinnamon Cookie, who was just as glad to see us as we were to see them, well, at least after they confirmed it was us.

"Oh, Oh my Moonlight, it's you, It's actual you, my eyes aren't playing tricks again! Oh golly it's been so long!" they said, opening the door fully and running a hand through their messy hair, that's when I noticed, their right eye was bandaged heavily, and the bandages seemed to be clotting some sort of blood flow. But their good eye held some sort of off energy, as if this was their first time seeing another living being in ages. How long were they alone here for? Could we really trust them? Their glad face quickly turned to shock as they looked behind us both, before looking back at us and stepping aside, ushering us in quickly. "Please, come in, come in, before they notice your here," Cinnamon said, their voice shaking as he spoke, taking glances out behind us. Now I'm really questioning how long they've been alone, cause when I looked behind me and devil, there was not a thing in sight, except for the hideous ruins that were once known as the beautiful City of Wizards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaah, I worked hard on this, but I feel like it's written worse than the first three chapters, oh well, here it is, I hope you enjoy until the next chapter.


	5. A Glimpse into Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe my most-read story on here is one where I give a bunch of Cookies Trauma they don't deserve. Oh we, I'm glad people actually like this thing! :D P.S.: We very close to finding Gingerbright ;3

Cinnamon quickly shit the door behind us, sighing heavily, before moving a wardrobe in front of it with quite a struggle. Devil and I just nervously watched them, and while I probably should've helped them, I was very hesitant to. As they finished pushing the wardrobe, they leaned on it, breathing heavily before looking at us, smiling their usual sweet smile. It was a genuine smile, not sympathetic, or sad, or even a forced smile, but genuine, a type of smile I hadn't seen in ages. We stood in silence for what felt like forever before Devil finally spoke up, their voice shaking slightly, "Cinnamon, what are you doing here? and why are you alone".

Cinnamons averted their eyes- or, well, eye, as they frowned, hugging themself "I was, uh, just about to ask you the same thing," they chuckled, hesitant about saying anything more, almost waiting for our response to the questions, "But, uh, you're not, ya know, alone". The silence that followed was deafening, almost engulfing the entire room in awkwardness. I looked around the room to see a mess strewn about, books and rubble scattered on the ground, the wallpaper was peeling, the floor was covered in stains of only Millenial knows what, but the most noticeable feature was the fact that there was a target hanging on the wall, throwing knives sticking all out near the bullseye.

"Oh, yeah, uh, sorry about the mess, I didn't really expect any, uh, normal company, per se," They apologized quickly, frowning as they looked at the mess around him, "I've been busy with a lot of things, mainly magic," He said, moving on of the books with his feet, reading the cover to himself. Well, that explains most of the mess, and the rubble and stuff is probably here because of what happened to the City of Wizards in general. But that still doesn't explain the throwing knives, I never knew Cinnamon could throw knives so well, I mean, judging by his eye, he probably can't now, but still, it's surprising.

I could feel Devil grab my sleeve nervously, catching my attention. While they seemed calm, they didn't break their cautious gaze away from Cinnamon, who was just rambling at this point. I looked back at Cinnamon as well, scowling slightly as I thought to myself, Realizing they never answered Devil's question. "Why are you here alone Cinnamon?" I stated, glaring him down as they stopped talking, giving us a hesitant look.

"So you really wanna know?" they said, only receiving a short nod from both of us, they seemed very nervous to speak, and it almost seemed like he couldn't even force the words out of his mouth. finally, he hugged himself tightly as he finally spoke, "I'm only here cause, well, someone has to keep them entertained." Entertained? who? are there mutants in the city? I was in quite a rush so I didn't see any, and it would make sense as to why Devil left in the first place, and somehow left Bright behind. I could feel the hope inside me diming at the thought that Bright was somehow caught and killed by one of those things.

"Entertain... who?" Devil asked, a hint of curiosity behind their question. I could tell they were skeptical of Cinnamon, and I have to admit, I am too, how do we know we can even trust him, its been so long sense we've seen them, are they really even the Cinnamon we once knew? I just continued glaring them down as Devil continued his question, "Are you talking about... Her?".

That caught me off guard slightly, almost shocking me before I remembered that Devil was here before, they just didn't see Cinnamon. Cinnamon hugged themself tighter as they tried to find their words, tearing up at the thought of the things they've been facing. "Three..." thye suddenly said out loud, looking down at us, letting out a heavy sigh, "Three of those things have been tormenting me, and even teased me with the cold embrace of death," they finished saying, their voice shaking as they started making gestures with their hands. "Prophet, Blueberry, and Wizard have all been toying with me, torturing me as," they suddenly went on, raising their voice slightly as they started rambling about the things the monsters done to him, and what the three had become.

Prophet looked mostly invisible, with just and empty cloak and a glowing purple orb in place of his head, Blueberry, who was still stuck in her tomb, had found a way to cause a reckoning in the old library, in the form of a magic spirit, and Wizard, it sounds like he got the worst mutation of the bunch. Wizard had turned into a melting spider monster, his head being made of molten melting ice scream, and having spider legs made of wood. Each of the creatures having their own sadistic ways of torturing Cinnamon, I truely felt bad for them. As they rambled, they seemed to sound more nervous and upset, but not able to stop themself from rambling as they fell to their knee's.

As I watched with wide eyes, I finally decided to shut them up, seeing as they'd already suffered enough. I shouted at them to shut up and calm down, but the didn't seem to hear me, still fought up in their own rambling. I charged towards CInnamon, determined to calm them down, only causing them to panic more, almost throwing a punch at me. Luckily, I was able to barely miss the hit and grabbed his shoulders shaking him slightly. "Cinnamon shut up!", I basically screamed, applying a firm smack to their cheek, causing them to look at me in shock.

As I stared into Cinnamons eyes, I could tell that they were slowly coming back to us, but still someone lost in the thoughts of his own rambling, "Listen, we'll get you somewhere safer, I promise," those words seem to bring them back, grabbing onto my arms, as if trying to find proof that I was real. He seemed to smile as he finally processed what I said, about ready to hug me. "But," I said, placing a hand on their chest, stopping them from moving any closer, Cinnamon gaining a look of confusion, before shock as he processed the next words that came out of my mouth, "You have to help us find Gingerbright first"


	6. For Nothing at All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter is longer than I thought it would be, and with that, I'm sorry. and sorry if this feels a bit rushed, or doesn't make sense.

Cinnamon stared at me with wide eyes, now realizing that they weren't the main reason me and Devil came to the city, they didn't seem upset by it, just, in shock. Maybe they were confused about why I'd still want to continue searching for Bright, even after hearing and seeing what the city had done to them, and to be honest, I was starting to question it myself. Maybe it was the hope I still held in my heart, the hope that I would be able to see my sister at least one last time, even if it drove me insane, which I prayed to Millenial Tree that it wouldn't.

Yaknow, now that I think about it, it's pretty useless to pray to any of the legendaries at this point, the only ones still... not mutated, at this point are Wind Archer and Fire Spirit, maybe the Dragons I've heard of are ok, but are they really considered gods? And then there was one other, Time Keeper I think, but you'd think being a God of Time, although an unknown one, you'd at least try to do something about this, maybe even try to prevent this from happening? So based on that, I can only assume something bad happened to them, or maybe they just, don't care.

Cinnamon took a moment before nodding, breaking free from my grasp and standing up. I backed up slightly, standing back next to Devil calmly, but not breaking my attention away from the nervous magician. They still seemed a bit shaken up from what just happened, but seemed to be back to normal, at least what could be considered normal now. "Yes, of course, I'll help you. But we need to get some things first." their voice was oddly flat, holding no emotion as they scratched their arms, almost hard enough to make them bleed, but not quite.

I watched them slowly walk over to one of the dressers in the room, one resting right under the target and throwing knives, and pull out two necklaces from out of one of the drawers, looking at them very carefully. They were purple glistening crystals, that seem to have only the slightest glow. Cinnamon didn't seem impressed by them at all, which makes sense if they've seen them before, but where did they get them?

They turned towards us and walked over, handing us the necklaces "Put these on, they protect you from Prophets... mirages, I guess you could call them. Not completely, but well enough to know what's real and what isn't". I placed the necklace around my neck and stared at the glowing crystal, almost amazed. A protection charm? I didn't know Cinnamon knew more than just magic tricks, this is actually impressive.

"Are these actual protection charms?" I heard Devil ask, and honestly, I was curious too, did these actually work? I look over at Devil to see them admiring the crystal attached to the necklace, the purple glow reflecting in their golden eyes. It went well with their outfit, strangely enough. They put their hood up and tightened the strings, I assume to keep it secure and so it couldn't be pulled off accidentally. Pieced of their blue hair still hung out of the hood, hugging their face tightly.

As I looked back at Cinnamon, I noticed he was slipping throwing knives into his cape, which had leather knife holsters I didn't quite notice before. "Uh, yeah, Wizard taught me how to make them, before all of this happened, ya know, just in case" They said, not even glancing back at me and Devil. They searched around a bit more before they grabbed a sharpened stick that I assumed used to be their wand. They finally looked back at me and Devil, sighing heavily "You both have weapons right?" they asked, standing in front of the door.

I nodded as I slowly pulled the knife out of my satchel, holding it tightly in my hands, and Devil simply just took the pitchfork strapped to their back and held it in their hands, resting it on their shoulders, "Good, keep them ready, we don't know what will happen" Cinnamon said, before opening the door and holding it for us, letting us leave the house.

The streets were still empty and in ruins, and the silence around us was deafening, almost petrifying. The three of us slowly walked through the city, holding our weapons tightly in our hands. I looked over at Devil and Cinnamon, before speaking, hesitant on my words "So, um, Devil, do you... happen to know where Bright might be?" I asked, catching their attention, almost startling them.

"Oh yeah! uh, I think the library place, so lets check their first" They said, scratching their head through their hood. Cinnamon simply nodded and held their wand tighter, chuckling slightly, "What's so funny," Devil asked, looking up at Cinnamon, startling the magician. He simply sighed and sook his head.

"Nothing just, stupid little thoughts" they said, looking around as we manuvered the city, searching for the library. When we finally found it, I was in shock to still find it thankfully in one piece, granted, it did look, terrifying, and their was cobwebs everywhere, that seemed to be made of meeting ice cream. the entrance was wide open, and the inside was pitch black, and the entrance was stained with, an unknown black liquid. "Wizards been here" I heard cinnamon say in a matter-of-fact tone as if this was normal, as if this was normal. I mean, I guess for him, it is, but still, it was freaky.

"Ah, Wizard must've been that spider thing that chased me, Firespirit, Bright, and Angel out of here, or, at least me Fire Spirit, and Angel, I never saw Bright after that" Devil said, cowering closer to me, their voice shaking as they remembered what happened here, and everything that happened after. They seemed more nervous than ever standing here at the library but still tried to put on a brave face. I shouldn't have made them come along, but they were the only one who knew where bright was.

Cinnamon stepped in front of us and whispered a spell as he flicked their wand, the tip of their wand glowing as they lit the way "Be careful, Blueberry is tamer than the others, so long as we stay quiet" They said as the started to slowly walk, stepping over the black stain on the ground and into the library. I held back a chuckle at the stereotypical 'Librarian doesn't like noise in the library' trope, and grabbed Devil's arm as I dragged them into the library.

The library was dark, and cold, and their inside was stiff and filled with dust. As we carefully walked through the halls knocked over and ruined books and bookshelves, Cinnamon stopped a few feet away from a bookshelf that had been toppled into the path, books littering the floor around it, with a large mass and red puddle sitting under it, causing my heart to sink, and my breath to hitch. as I slowly let go of Devil and stepped forward, I felt my mind race as I recognized the brown hair and tan dress of the person, and I could feel the Bile rise in the back of my throat as my eyes locked with her now dull purple ones.

It was Bright, we had found her, but, something wasn't right. I fell to my knees and placed a hand on her neck, earning no response from her, her skin was cold and stale, and she had no pulse. I felt all emotion and sense drain from my body as I stared at Bright, my breath shaking as I could feel tears start to fall down my face. Why was I crying? I don't need to cry. there's no reason to.

"Brave, I'm, I'm so sorry" I could hear the pain in Devil's voice as they crouched down next to me, patting my back slightly. Why was he sorry, there was no reason to be sorry, we found Bright, she's fine, right? yeah, she's fine. she's fine. she's fine she's fine she's fine she's fine. She has to be fine, she has to.

I slowly reached to her body and again and tugged on one of her arms, still getting no reaction anymore "Come on, we need to help her, she's hurt" I said, my voice holding no emotion, as I continued to try and pull her out from under the bookshelf. It can't be comfortable under there, I need to get her out. I felt my gaze become hazy as my vision when slightly fuzzy, a purple glow enwrapping me. I could hear her calling out for help as I began to panic. her voice was echoing in my head, but something was wrong with it, that didn't matter though, I just, needed to help her.

"Brave? Brave what are you talking about?" I heard Cinnamon say confused, stepping closer to me and Devil, and I felt Devil recoil slightly in confusion, sitting on their knees. "Brave, You do know that she's..." Cinnamon stopped his sentence but I didn't care, she was alive and here, she wasn't dead. I laid my hands on the bookshelf and tied to lift it, beginning to panic as I struggled to lift the shelf. I had to help her I had to help her I had to help her, I had to.

I could barely remember anything as my vision continued to blur, my mind becoming hazy, I could barely hear what the others were saying, and see who was pulling on my hoodie. I could feel my breathe quickening as the room filled with pained screaming and clutter noise. I Could feel my body be dragged away from brights as tears ran down my face, unable to hear anything as my limbs flailed, trying to get back tot her. we can't leave her. we can't just leave her here. I came all the way to save her and I can't leave her.

The only thing I could hear was someone muttering a quick apology, before I felt a shock of pain course through my head and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this lowkey pained me to write, like, I am so sorry. #JusticeforGingerbright. On a (very fuck up) side note, I'm already having idea's for how I'm gonna fuck with the Cake Pops, I just gotta figure out when and how that's gonna happen, but be prepared cause its pretty fucked, and I might need to update the tags for the book when I write it cause oh boy. :)
> 
> Edit: I keep thinking about it, and just,,,,,,, What if I made What I wanna do with with Cake Pops like, it’s own installment. The installment would be from Choco Banana Cookie’s POV, and like, idk I like that idea, cause the. You’d get a better idea of what’s going on there (even though I’ve said nothing of what’s going on with the Cake Pops).
> 
> I was gonna finish this installment before making others, but I just think it’s be neat. I just wanna get others people’s input on this. Should I make a new Installment to Macabre run with the Cake Pops now, or wait until I finish this Installment in the series (which note, it might be awhile until I finish this installment cause I want there to be a lot of chapters). I’m just asking cause well, other people are gonna be reading it and I wanna know what the reader would prefer.


	7. Nightmares and Grief

I opened my eyes in shock, my head still spinning from what happened. I could barely remember what happened, or where I was, as I looked around, I heard a sweet, familiar voice, speak from in front of me.

"Gingerbrave? Are you ok? You spaced out for a bit there!", I looked ahead of me to see someone I know I'd never forget, someone who I'd always recognize, even if we never saw each other again. Gingerbright, it was Gingerbright, she was here, and alive. In fact, it was almost like the apocalypse-like event never happened, and the kingdom was ok, everyone doing their own thing peacefully, without a care in the world.

I looked at Bright in shock, a smile growing onto my face as I felt like I could cry. I was so overwhelmed with happiness, I didn't care to know whether what had just happened was real or not, or if this was real or not, I was glad to have her back, I sat there for a moment, trying to calm myself before speaking, "Yeah, yeah, I'm ok Bright, It's just-" I tried to think of what to say, try to explain the thoughts and memories that were already fading from my head, as I tried to calm myself, Gingerbright said something that made my heart sink.

"is it because I died?" I stared at her with wide eyes, her voice beginning to echo as I processed what she had just said, my breath began to quicken as I remembered what happened, the city of wizards, Cinnamon Cookie, The library, Bright... as these memories raced through my head, my surroundings began to flash around me, quickly flashing between what started this disaster. Screaming, the buildings collapsing, cookies around my dying. As my head spun, I suddenly saw Bright standing in front of me, surrounded by the destruction. I began to run to her, trying to save her, but i felt something grab my limbs, pulling me back. Vines, dark green vines covered in thorns and blood, pulling me back, scratching at my skin.

I screamed out to Bright to do anything to save me, but she did nothing, she just stood there, motionless, as I was pulled away from her into the darkness.

My eyes shot open as I took a deep gulp of air, shooting up from my bed as I look around in a panic, the chilly air shocking my skin. I was back at the warehouse, safe and sound, well, safe as I can be. I rub my head slightly feeling a bandage tightly wrapped around it, a shock of pain hitting my head. I put both my hands to my head as I curled into a ball, squeezing my eyes shut as I hissing in pain, breathing heavily.

Once the pain started to fade away, I opened my eyes and pulled my hands away I heard someone speak to me, in an almost worried tone, no not almost worried, a very worried tone. "Brave! your awake! are you ok?" I looked over to see Princess wandering over quickly, and Pomegranate right behind her. Usually, Pomegranate Cookie would be off plotting to bring her master back or something evil, but apparently, even she's lost hope. She never explains what she means by that, but she never carries that mirror around with her anymore, and even seems to avoid them every chance she gets. I would ask her, but I feel that it may be a touchy subject.

I watch as they sit down next to me, well, Princess doesn't, Pomegranate simply stands behind Princess. They've been following each other around sense Pomegranate came to the base, some even joke that they are dating, and well, they don't deny it but they don't confirm it either. It takes me a moment to get words out of my mouth, but I finally do, almost choking on them. "I... I'm, I think I'm alright, but i-", I could barely make sentences as I tried to understand the hellish nightmare I just had, putting a hand to my head.

"It appears he may have been hit over the head harder than we thought," I hear pomegranate say, confusing me a bit, trying to understand what she meant. Hit over the head? I don't remember that, though to be honest, I don't remember much that happened before blacking out, my head still felt light, but too heavy for me to hold up at the same time. Princess put a hand to my forehead, causing me to jerk away in shock, looking at her through fuzzy vision.

"Hit, Hit over the head?" I said, yawning afterward as I finally started to calm down, my breath starting to slow down. I still didn't understand what she meant by 'Hit over the head', which, I assume she would explain it to me the best she could.

"You we're becoming violent towards Cinnamon and Devil while they were trying to get you out of The City of Wizards safely, so Devil had to hit you over the head once or twice to knock you out" Princess explained instead, leaving Pomegranate to nod calmly, staring down at me. That's right, the City of Wizards, I had went there with Devil to find Bright, and Coincidentally found Cinnamon there was well. Wait, if I'm back at the warehouse, then bright must be...

"Bright..." I said under my breathe, before trying to stand up "Wheres, wheres bright, is she ok?" I said, looking at them as I stood, Princess standing with me and Pomegranate helped me balance, a headache shocking me and I stood. Oh holy Millennial Tree, how long was I out in order for my body to react like this? Both Princess and Pomegranate looked at me in worry, before Princess spoke again, putting a hand on my shoulder softly.

"Gingerbrave... Dont you remember? Bright, she's..." she tried to find the right words as I looked at her with pleading eyes, already knowing what she was gonna say next. Dead. Bright's dead. But... she's lying, she has to be lying, Bright's not dead, I saw her there.

"No... No she's not, she can't be, I went through all that trouble, I found her, she..." I began to feel tears fall from my eyes again as I tried to deny it, but no matter how hard I tried, even I knew it was true. Bright was gone, I wasn't gonna get her back.

I began to sob as I fell back down to my knees, a waterfall of tears streaming down my face as I faced the truth I didn't want to face, my chest heaving as my thoughts raced my mind, how I felt so foolish for thinking that she was alive, how I had almost risked Devil and Cinnamon's life trying to save what was most likely just her dead corpse. I felt awful inside for multiple reasons, grief filling my body as Princess wrapped her arms around me and a tight hug, Pomegranate hesitant, but following after her, trying her best to comfort me.

"It's ok Brave, you tried your best, and you did bring back 2 people alive," Princess said in a soft voice, resting her head on top of mine as I cried heavily, most likely staining her dress with my tears. I felt bad that they had to see me like this, but I couldn't help but cry my eyes out as I forced myself to accept that my sister was dead, that a part of me has been torn away, that now, no matter how many Cookies I was surrounded by, or no matter how many cookies cared about me, I would forever feel alone.

I mean, I had lived my whole live with Bright, we were basically attached by the hip, how else was I suppose to feel but alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaknow i wasn't gonna add a note to this cause i feel like I've been adding notes to each chapter but like,,,, I genuinely cried while writing this chapter I am so sorry I didn't anticipate to make this as sad as this is ;<;
> 
> also I just realized its been over a year sense I posted the first chapter of this. so um, horray I guess


End file.
